Hotch's Text
by sophk
Summary: Who sent the text to Hotch on the plane, and what did it say? This is a short story of what Hotch found out at the end of Demons. This story of this relationship continues in Till There Was Us, Becoming A Family and Baby Girl Hotchner. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hotch's Text**

_"__All great changes are preceded by chaos." -Deepak Chopra "_

The team is on the plane returning from Bristol County, Texas. It had been a difficult case for all of them. Morgan and Reid had both been hurt, but they would be fine. Hotch looked around at his team knowing how emotionally and physically demanding this case was on all of them. He smiles slightly, he was proud of them, and they are an excellent team.

Hotch and Rossi are sitting across from each other making small talk. Cruz walks past, stops and talks with them for a moment and then returns to his seat.

"That was a hell of a case, wasn't it?" Rossi stated.

"Yeah, thank god we all survived it. It is amazing how a police force can get so out of control." Hotch's phone buzzes, he has a text, He looks down and reads the message.

Rossi notices the look on Hotch's face and asks, "Everything okay?"

Hotch shakes his head, "Yeah, everything in fine. Thanks."

They touch down around 4:30 that afternoon. Hotch orders the team to go home and get some rest. He, of course, heads to his office. He has reports to write on the case. The reports were almost finished; he saw his phone on the desk and picked it up. Once again, he read the text. He wasn't as upset as he thought he would be. Maybe Rossi was right all along, there was something missing. She wasn't the right woman for them. So, now what is next? For now, he thought, go get Jack and take him to the park and have some fun. And that is what he did. He knew he needed to spend more time with Jack; he is growing up so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The next morning, Rossi walk in Hotch's office. "Morning, Hotch. How are you?" He was still thinking about the text Hotch received yesterday and wondering what it was about it.

"It has been a chaotic morning, I need to talk to the team." Hotch said.

He walked out of his office, and asks them to join him at the round table. Garcia is walking by him and asks, "Did we get a case? Nothing has come across my desk?"

"No case, Garcia." Hotch responses.

Everyone is gathering at the round table, "I got a call from Cruz this morning, Alex Blake has officially resigned from the unit." Everyone gasps, except of course, Reid. "She cited personal reasons for her leaving. I have not talked to her about this. Like all of you, I was shocked, I just found out about it this morning, also. But, in knowing her, I'm sure she did not make the decision in haste."

They all discuss the situation for another fifteen minutes or so, and then Hotch said, "Let's get back to work."

As they are walking out, Reid said, "Hotch can I talk to you for a moment."

Hotch and Reid remain at the round table, Hotch walks over and closes the door. "Spencer, what's wrong? Are you feeling all right? If you need more time off, take it."

"No Hotch, here." Spencer hands him Blake's credential. "She put them in my bag last night. She dropped me off; I knew something was bothering her. She said seeing me get hurt reminded her of losing her son. He died from a rare medical condition. Hotch, I think she was just ready to start over." Spencer told him with tears in his eyes.

"Spencer, she probably is. Sometime, it takes something drastic in our life to make us face that." Hotch said. Picking up her badge. "Thanks Spencer, for sharing this with me."

They walk out of the conference room and go back to work.

Hotch walked back in and sits down at his desk. He thought about what he had told Reid, about drastic situations in our life telling us to make changes. Maybe that what happen to him, after all he did almost die and he did have a vision of Haley telling it was time to move on. Maybe it is time for him to face his future.

A little later, Rossi walks in and asks, "Hotch are you attending the reception for the new Director of the Academy this afternoon?"

"Is that today? I guess I should, I can't believe Chapman finally retired." Hotch said. "Let me know when you are going over and I will walk with you."

"Aaron," Rossi takes a seat. "What's going on? I can tell something is bothering you. Is it the text you received last night on the way back? I'm worried about you."

Hotch smiled, "Thank you for caring. Where do I start? When I was in recovery after my surgery, I had a dream, about Haley. She told me it was time to move on, that Jack and I needed someone. When I woke up, I thought that meant Beth was the one I was supposed to be with. As you know, she has been in Milan working, but we have been talking about a future together. But, last night, the text was from her. She decided that she couldn't marry me. She said she didn't want to be in fourth place in my life, behind Jack, my career, the team. Dave, I'm not really that upset about it, so maybe it is a good thing."

"I have said to you many times, that if it was meant to be, you would have never let her move to New York. You would have asked her to stay. She's a wonderful woman, just not for you. Don't worry _the one_ will come along." Dave said.

"I'm in no hurry for that to happen. I think I will just take a break and enjoy being a Dad for a while." Aaron smiled.

About fifteen minutes later, Rossi stopped by Hotch's office and they walked over to elevator, Cruz was, also waiting. He was headed to reception for the new Director. "What do you know about her?" Rossi asks Cruz.

"Well, I know that they have been recruiting her for over two years, to take over this job. She has a very impressive resume. And she was Chapman's only candidate for the job." Cruz told them.

They walk into the reception; they see an older woman standing next to the former Director Ed Chapman, with a group of people standing around her. "That must be her." Rossi said.

Ed sees them and walks over to the three of them, "Glad you three could make it, have you met her yet?" he asks.

"No, sir. We just walked in." Cruz replied.

"Well, let's take care of that. Sarah," He said slightly loud. "Come here a moment, these are people you need to meet." To their surprise it wasn't the older woman, the new Director was standing with her back toward them. As she walked toward them, Aaron could help but notice how attractive she was and her beautiful blue eyes.

She walked over and smiled, Chapman said, "Sarah, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Dave Rossi and Section Chief Matt Cruz. Gentlemen, this is Director Sarah Logan."

Logan extended her hand to all of them, "Nice to meet the agents of the BAU." She smiled. "I do my homework"

Rossi spoke up, "Nice to meet you, Director Logan." He noticed Hotch just staring at her.

"Please, it is just Sarah." She said

"Congratulations, Sarah. You have big shoes to fill." Hotch told her with a smile.

"Believe me, I do realize that. But, at least his shoes are more comfortable than the one I'm wearing now." She laughs looking down at her four-inch heels. " Seriously, I'm keeping Ed on speed dial just in case I need him."

A sense of humor, and gorgeous. Hotch thought.

"It is nice to meet you." Cruz said.

"Chief Cruz, I would like to set up a meeting with you sometime soon. I'm gathering information to see what we may need to look at changing in our curriculum." Sarah said.

"It's Matt, just call my office and we will set something up." Cruz replied.

The four of them stood there for the next ten minutes or so, and talk. Mostly asking Sarah about her life in the FBI. Turns out, her resume was very impressive. Then Ed came over and said, "I need to steal her away, she needs to mingle."

As she turned to walk away, she placed her hand on Aaron's arm and said, "It was very nice to meet all of you." She smiled and a walked away.

Sarah smiled. Just then Hotch looked at her, there was something about her, he couldn't explain it. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, intelligent, and charming. He felt a connection with her.

Cruz left he had a meeting. Rossi and Hotch stayed a little while longer, talking with old friends.

It was time for them to leave, Hotch said, "I'm going to go say good bye to Sarah. You want to come with me?"

Rossi smile, "No, my friend, you are on your own this time."


End file.
